


In Its Absence

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is always completely silent when they make love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Its Absence

**Author's Note:**

> A very different Draco from my usual here. He’s usually a screamer, but this one is utterly silent. Thank you to wolfish_cat for betaing and handholding as always.

When Harry and Draco had first gotten together after the war, things had been too crazy for both of them to manage more than a stolen moment or two. A snog in a storage room here, a quick fondle or blowjob hidden in an out-of-the way corridor there. There was little chance to relax and take their time; to really learn each other. In fact, it wasn't until Harry asked Draco to move in with him six months later that he began to notice just how quiet Draco was when they had sex.

Before they moved in together, they'd only managed to actually have sex a few times; a handful of moments where they'd focused on attacking each other over anything else. Then, Harry had just assumed Draco's silence was due to worries that others might overhear them. After Draco had moved in, Harry thought perhaps it had become a habit. However, Draco's silence during sex continued long after they had become used to sex in a real bed with no one about to barge in on them and nowhere to go immediately after. So why was he holding back, then?

Draco had been surprised when Harry finally brought it up, and shrugged. "I've always been quiet when it comes to that," he said. "Does it bother you?"

After a moment's thought, Harry shook his head. "I just…wanted to make sure nothing was wrong on your end."

Draco smirked. "Potter…" He stood, then moved to straddle Harry's lap, his hands on Harry's shoulders. "When have I ever failed to let someone know when I was upset about something?"

Harry had to admit Draco had a point. "Fine, just…stop calling me that?" He said, and tried to tug Draco down for a kiss.

"What? Potter?" Draco said softly against his lips, drawing out the name, eyes sparkling.

"Draco…" Before Harry could complain more, Draco was kissing him deeply, grinding down against him and pulling a moan from him. Soon the small kitchen in the flat was filled with breathing, the sound of lips and tongues moving against each other, and Harry's moans.

Finally, Harry couldn't stand it any longer and tugged Draco to his feet. "Bed. Now."

"But we just got up. I was actually thinking of a nice long walk. Somewhere public. With lots of wizards around to see us…" Draco's smirk belied his words, and Harry ignored them completely, tugging him by the arm to the bedroom.

"Shut up, Draco, and get naked." Naked was Harry's favorite way of seeing Draco. He was truly beautiful, if you could call a man beautiful, that was. Long, slender, pale limbs, a long pink cock that made Harry's mouth water, and that arse… Harry had to turn away to undress, or he knew he'd attack him again.

Draco snickered, already half naked when Harry turned away. By the time he turned around, lube in hand, Draco was spread out on the bed, looking up at him with dark eyes. "How do you want me?" he asked softly, and Harry had to bite back a groan.

"Hands and knees. For now." He definitely wanted to see Draco's face as he came. But he also wanted a view of that arse.

"As you wish." Draco's grin grew wider, and he took his time turning over and pushing up with his knees. He glanced back over his shoulder, eyes twinkling. "Like the view?"

Harry knelt on the bed behind him. "Fuck, yeah." He slicked up his fingers, then brushed them between Draco's cheeks, watching as Draco's arse pushed further into the air. There was no moan, though.

Once, Harry had even tried to see if extended foreplay and teasing could make Draco break down and moan. All it had gotten him was an annoyed Draco who had told him to get on with it.

Spreading Draco's cheeks apart, Harry stroked over the ring of muscle there, watching as it twitched. Draco pushed back again, his back arching beautifully. Harry loved how Draco moved. Even more because of his silence. It made every move somehow even more erotic.

He brushed the ring again, then pressed in his middle finger, which went in easily. They had just had sex this morning before breakfast, after all. Still, it wouldn't be the first time they'd stayed in bed all day. Draco just seemed made for sex.

Harry moved his finger inside him until Draco clenched around it, a silent signal that one finger wasn't nearly enough, and Harry pulled it free, replacing it with two.

Before they'd gotten together, Harry might have guessed that Draco would be loud in bed. Complaining, begging or moaning…but he'd learned quickly. If Harry wasn't doing what he wanted, Draco simply took what he liked, pushing Harry into whatever position he needed so he could.

Some might have considered Draco's silence a turn-off, or been worried that maybe they were doing it all wrong, but the longer they were together, the more Harry enjoyed it, and the more erotic it felt. As though it were somehow even more private than sex was with anyone else. This was a Draco only he could see. Beautiful. And all for him.

This time, it wasn't long at all before Draco pulled away and rolled to his back, eyes nearly black with only a small ring of silver left around the pupils. He pulled up his legs and curled them around Harry's waist, tugging him down to kiss him once more. "Fuck me," he said, and the husky tone of his voice was nearly enough to have Harry coming right then and there.

"Yeah…" He kissed Draco, then used the remaining lube to slick up his cock before aligning it to his entrance. He watched Draco's face shift as he pushed into him. He made not a sound, but his eyes closed, his neck arched as his head fell back, and a flush began to creep down his neck.

Harry kissed and bit at the heated flesh, loving the way it made Draco clench around him. "Fuck…you are…amazing," he told him, pulling back a little before pushing deeper.

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at him, pushing into his thrusts, his back arching as Harry's cock brushed his prostate. He was gasping softly, but otherwise was completely silent. His cock spoke plainly for him, though. It was hard and leaking against his stomach, the flush across his chest nothing compared to the deep pink colour of his cock.

It made Harry's mouth water. He wanted to taste the bitter fluid, but he couldn't stop. Not now. Next time, he promised himself. Instead, his fingers tightened around Draco's hips, and he began to thrust faster, groaning as Draco clenched around him.

Draco might have been almost completely silent, but Harry wasn't. His groans filled the room. It didn't seem to bother Draco, so he didn't bother to stifle himself. In fact, he was pretty sure Draco quite enjoyed it, given how often he loved to tease Harry to the brink and back before straddling him to ride his cock.

So Harry always made sure to let Draco know just how good it felt to fuck him. Or how good anything they did felt. As loud as he could.

Before he knew it, Harry's mind was going fuzzy, his cock the only thing that mattered—aside from Draco.

While Draco might have been silent, his body spoke volumes. His hands never stopped moving. Over his own chest. Over Harry's. Down his stomach, but never close enough to touch his cock—at least not yet. Then back up they'd slide to circle the nibs of his nipples.

His lips traced Harry's neck and shoulders, down over his collarbone, then back. Occasionally he would tug Harry down for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth, his hands squeezing Harry's arse to pull another moan from him.

Draco never touched his cock until he was only seconds from coming, his body growing tenser with each thrust, his eyes shut, his breaths coming in soft, stuttering gasps that were the loudest noises he ever made during sex.

Harry loved watching him touch himself. Seeing his foreskin slide over the head of his cock, then down, then back. It was mesmerizing. He always did his best to hold on until Draco got to this point.

Now, seeing it made Harry's mouth water to suck him again. It was all he could do to resist, knowing that if he came now, he wouldn't be able to manage the energy to suck Draco. Not before Draco had already come, at least.

So he held on, watching as Draco's fingers sped across his cock, his body bowing a bit more with each thrust Harry made, his mouth opening as if in a silent scream, and then… It was like watching a lightning strike. You weren't sure when it started, only aware of the sudden flash of light that left you blinded, the electricity dancing across your skin and making the small hairs on your body rise. Draco's body, already bowed, began to shudder, and he clenched and unclenched around Harry's cock as his climax consumed him, still making not a sound.

It took everything Harry had not to come as well, but he wanted to watch—needed to—and he knew that the second he came, his eyes would close in bliss, and every moment of Draco's glorious climax would be lost. So instead, he stilled, moaning at the sight, watching Draco's body writhe in climax, shuddering at the feeling of Draco around him. Watching until his ears were ringing, and until he couldn't stop himself any longer, giving a few hard thrusts become coming hard, pressed as deep inside him as he could manage.

For a long time after, the room was silent, the two men curled around each other as they tried to regain themselves.

Draco spoke first. "Someone has a fetish," he said softly, his fingers stroking along Harry's spine.

Harry gently pulled away, then tugged Draco against him before meeting his eyes. "Do you mind?" he asked with a small grin.

"Just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong on your end," Draco answering with a grin and a wink.

Harry laughed. "Never, Draco," he said, then kissed him soundly. Everything was perfect.

Fin.


End file.
